Chip and Dale on msn
by destroyedbymyotp
Summary: This about chip and dale on msn they talk about hole bunch of funny things! minor swearing ;
1. Chapter 1

If you like Chip and Dale you will love this because it Chip and Dale on msn!

-Dale

hi!

-Chip

hello

-Dale

do you want to go acorn hunting with me tody ?

-Chip

no I have ALOT of acorn for today ! maybe tomorrow

-Dale

OKAY!

-Chip

YEAH!

do you want to play dodge ballwith the squirrels next door I have enuff acorn to play!

-Dale

YEAH! we can kick some ass!

half an hour later

-Chip

best dodge ball game ever !

-Dale

yeah! we did kick some ass but why did we have to play with acorn they hurt !

-Chip

do have an better idea to play with !

-Dale

no :( but they still hurt !

-Chip

gtg gonna to go eat some peanuts :)

-Dale

okay bye ! see you tomorrow for acorn hunting !

next day after acorn hunting

-Chip

Hello we found alot of acorns but to bad you ate half of them on the way home :P !

-Dale

sorry I was hungry !

-Chip

no duh you where hungry you ate half the pile and there was aleast 100 acorn in there !

-Dale

that explain why my tummy hurts !

-Chip

you ate 50 acorns!

-Dale

whoopsy

-Chip

ya whoopsy we have to go acorn hunting again tomorrow but I hope you dont eat them again!

-Dale

bye am going to go lie down

-Chip

bye

3:30 PM

-Dale

hi I feel better !

-Chip

that good

-Dale

I know my leasone know dont eat all the acorn!

-Chip

ya!

-Dale

what time are we going acorn hunting tomorrow

-Chip

after lunch

-Dale

that reminds me do want to have lunch with me tomorrow ?

-Chip

sure

-Dale

am makeing our favourt a grilled peanut sandwich !

-Chip

yummy

-Dale

and for dessert acorn cake

-Chip

yumm I cant wait for tomorrow lunch

-Dale

bye am going to go make the peanut cake it take a widdle to make !

-Chip

bye cant wait !

next day after lunch and acorn hunting!

-Chip

you make the best lunches ! yumm

-Dale

I know I do :D

-Chip

and you didn`t eat half the acorn today !

-Dale

YEAH!

-Chip

do want to come over and play some video games!

-Dale

sure !


	2. Chapter 2

-Chip

do you want to go acorn hunting with me?

-Dale

sure!

hour later after acorn hunting

-Dale

that was fun!

-Chip

that was fun but am never going acorn hunting with yuo again !

-Dale

why ?

-Chip

you know why !

-Dale

no I dont !

-Chip

you ate all my acorn !

-Dale

what! I didn't do anything I have my own acorn!

-Chip

-Dale

what am so confuse d I didn't do anything !

-Chip

more lies! dont denied it!

-Dale

am not denieing anything !

-Chip

yess you are!

-Dale

no am not I didn't do anything !

-Chip

yes you did you ate all my damn acorn!

-Dale

I didn't do anything!

-Chip

am leaving and am not talking to you anymore because I dont talk to liers !

-Dale

wow ! I didn't do anything!

-Chip

goodbye! :|

-Dale

:|

the next day

-Dale

chip you really have to listen to me ! I didn't do anything I did not eat any of your acorn !

-Chip

lalalalalalala am not listing to you !

-Dale

very misture

-Chip

you know who not very misture you for denieing you didn't eat my acorn !

-Dale

I didn't do anything!

-Chip

lies am leaving know!

-Dale

fine leav dont belive me !

4:30 pm

-Chip

am so made at dale right now he ate all my acorn and he denieing it !

-Squrral1

umm hmm ya it was him who ate them

-Chip

I know it was him!

-Squrral1

why would Dale denied something like that ?

-Chip

I dont know he eats to much and dosn't a might it!

-Squrral1

umhmm ya he dose eat to much kinda !

-Chip

kinda ! he eats why to much a few days ago we went acorn hunting and we got aleast 100 acorn and he ate aleast half of them !

-Squrral1

wow that alot of acorns! :o

-Chip

I know!

-Squrral1

ahh I take it any more I ate the acorn me not Dale ! and squrral2! but mostly me!

-Chip

:o !

-Squrral1

am sooo sorry !

-Chip

:| you better give me some acorns! bye am going to go say sorry to Dale

-Squrral1

ok I will give you acorn ! bye

5:00 pm

-Chip

am superduper sorry squrral1 amiddt that he ate my acorn you where never lieing

-Dale

see I dont lie !

-Chip

I know that now !

-Dale

we should get back on squrral1 and squrral2

-Chip

well squrral1 said that he would give me acorn but getting back at him be fun !

-Dale

okay let get them!

-Chip

okay


	3. Chapter 3

- Chip  
Hello

- Dale  
Hehe, I have secret!

- Chip  
What what what ? Tell me, tell me !

- Dale  
Hehe, I am getting you that hat you really really really like!

- Chip  
Omg really? Why did you tell me that!

- Dale  
I could not hold in any more! I had to tell you.

- Chip  
I have to admit something. I broke the Rescue Ranger plane thing.

- Dale  
:o

- Chip  
I know, but I got it fixed!

- Dale  
I have to tell you something too. You know that watch you had and lost? Well you didn't lose it, I was playing with it and broke it and hide it I'm so sorry!

- Chip  
:o I love that watch!

- Dale  
Me so sorry!

- Chip  
Well I guess it's okay because I stole your favourite pair of fluffy fuzzy soft socks…

- Dale  
That's where they went!

- Chip  
It feels so good getting all this off my chest.

- Dale  
It does!

- Chip  
One more thing ... when I was mad at you because I thought you ate my acorn I sneaked into your house and stole half of your acorn cake.

- Dale  
That's where that went :o to be honest, I did once eat your acorn cake and you didn't realize…

- Chip  
:o

- Dale  
Sorry!

- Chip  
It's okay. (:

- Dale  
By the way your favourite video game won't work because I dropped it and it got all scratched up. Sorry..

- Chip  
Oh, that's why :(

- Dale  
Bye, I am going to go have some peanuts now!

- Chip  
Okay bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

-Dale

Hi am so hyper hehehe I ate to many acorn cake :D sugarrr

-Chip

hehe I ate more then you :D

-Dale

SUGARR!

-Chip

hehe we should play tag and run around and run and run and run and run hehehhehehehe

-Dale

ya we should run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run and run

-Chip

YAY!

-Dale

hehe am on treadmill runningggg

-Chip

fluffy thing hehehehe

-Dale

Lalalalalalalalalala I like acorn cake lalalalalalalalalalalalala duda duda ...I like acorn cake lalalalalalala

-Chip

I have song do you want to hear it to late lalala I have a acorn lalala I have a acorn am running with it am runing with it am running with it lalalala I have acorn name fred lalalalalalalalala my acorn name freed lalala

-Dale

-Chip

hehe my acorn fred says hi and he like to bite him self hehe :D

-Dale

hi fred I have acorn to his name is he look tasty hehe

-Chip

fred look tasty hehe

-Dale

but am not going to eat because he my best friend

-Chip

to late hehe tasty

-Dale

no not fred he was so young ! NO

-Chip

going be dead to ;)

-Dale

no not he so young you already killed fred no

-Chip

yummy hehehehehehehehehehe

-Dale

NONONONONONONONO he gone :( !

-Chip

hahahhahahaha runing runing runing runing hehehe

-Dale

I want more cake hehehe

-Chip

to late I toke the laste 50000000000000 pice hehe

-Dale

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Chip

there a crum on plat do you still want it

-Dale

YAY

-Chip

to late hehe

-Dale

acorn cake :D

-Chip

acorn cake ! hehe

-Dale

I still want to run hehehehe and run and run and run and run adn run and run !

-Chip

samersss :D hehehe do you want to play tag with me and we can run and run and run

-Dale

ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya !


End file.
